


The stars belong to us

by Pai61



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Beautiful, Domestic, Fix-It, Fluffy, I JUST GAVE IT TO THEM, Love, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Romance, Short, newt and thomas are beautiful and deserve HAPPINESS PEOPLE, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: This is just a very plotless fix-it. Cute, fluffy, domestic, adorable little one-shot.





	The stars belong to us

Thomas lays on the ground. Gun at Newt's head. He doesn't want to pull the trigger. He can't, he just can't. But Newt wants him to, Newt is suffering. But Thomas is going to regret pulling that trigger. He won't be able to live with himself. No. He won't. 

"I can't. I'm sorry Newt, I can't!" Thomas chokes and sobs. Newt sighs and collapses on top of Thomas. Thomas rolls them over and he holds Newt. 

"I can't do this Newt. I can't kill you," Thomas sobs and trembles. Newt looks up at him, and even half bald, and hideously scratched, he is still beautiful. 

"I know, Tommy. I know," and then Newt grabs the gun and shoves it in his mouth. Thomas screams and grabs it. He grapples with Newt, and then because he's desperate, because Newt has his finger on the trigger, he takes a rock and smashes it down on Newt's head. Newt drops. Thomas leans down and puts his ear on Newt's chest. There is a pulse. He cries in relief. He picks up his friend and drags him into the van. There are several protests, but someone must have smacked someone else, because they all stop. Thomas cradles Newts head in his lap and strokes his cheek. He cries softly. He won't let him go, ever again. He'll find a cure. He'll find one, and if he can't. He'll kill himself too. 

Several months later

Newt groans and blinks, a sharp pain in his eyes reminds him of the bright sunlight. He brings his hand to his eyes and looks around. He's in a wooden building, not unlike those they had back in the glade. Light streams through a crack in the cloth flaps of the small shack. He struggles to raise himself, and he swings his legs off the edge of the hastily made bed. His feet, bare and pale touch the dirt floor and he focuses on the feeling. He shifts some of his weight onto them and slowly he stands. He sways a little, but he catches himself onto a support beam two feet in front of him. He hears someone laughing and walking towards the hut and he panics, throwing himself beneath the bed. He winces as his bad leg hits the floor, but he rolls away into the dark dusty area under the bed. He hears footsteps come closer, and he notices two boots. He hears a gasp and a shout. 

"Minho! He's gone!" Newt hears a familiar voice yell. Newt blinks then slowly calls out a weak 'Tommy?' Thomas gasps in surprise and looks around. He hears his name again, and he can pinpoint it to underneath the bed. He kneels down and sees a frightened, lanky, blond boy lying on the ground. His big blue eyes gaze at him in wonder. Thomas begins to cry and sob hysterically. He grabs Newt's hands and helps him out and to his feet, where Thomas promptly crushes him in a bear-hug. Thomas is tan, his curly brown hair speckled with sun highlights. His brown eyes are shining with tears of joy. His smile is wider than it's been in a long time. His hands are rough from field work and his arms are strong. He's grown stronger, more lively. He's beautiful. Newt smiles fondly at the shorter brunette tucked into his arms. He squeezes him Tommy and breathes in the scent of fresh tilled earth and camp fire smoke. He hears footsteps racing towards them and the light floods the room once more as Minho, Frypan, Gally, Brenda, and burst through, and when they see the tall skinny boy hugging their shorter broader friend they gasp and laugh, rushing in to join the two boys. Newt laughs and cries as he sees his friends all beneath him, tugging at him, prodding him, squeezing him tight. Then they all sit down in the shack, and Newt ventures to open his mouth and ask a question.

"What happened, you know, when I was out," his voice is still raspy from months of disuse. The rest of the group looks down. Then Thomas looks Newt straight in the eye 

"I'll tell you..." Thomas begins. He tells Newt about how after he knocked him out, they put him on the drug to slow down brain activity, putting him in a coma. They managed to sneak him into the compound safely where while Thomas saved the immunes, they managed to convince a doctor to try and find a cure. When Thomas returned to Newt and dropped his blood in an unfinished mixture, the doctor discovered that his blood mixed with certain compounds killed off the virus, clearing Newt in only a couple of days, unfortunately, the doctor was killed in the struggle, and they lost several other people to the building collapse. Thomas explained how they made it to the safe haven, and that Newt still hadn't shown signs of relapse. Newt sighs in relief. Thomas continues, saying how when they arrived, the first thing they had done was create the infirmary, with a small shack next to it all for Newt. They had been working hard with gardening and building, similar to what they had done in the glade. Thomas includes that Newt is going to fix up the gardens when he's up for it, because without him they're absolute 'shite'. Newt laughs and tears up. The group cries and they hug once more. Thomas then reaches under a small nightstand and pulls out a device of polished wood. It has tiny little carving, the beginning the stories of the gladers when they first arrived, and from there on, his and Thomas's story, and the story of the rest of the gladers. Newt cries when he sees it, and Thomas helps it fit onto his leg. The brace helps Newt walk easier, and it is small and slim enough to no be obvious or restraining. It's beautifully done. The rest of the gang helped build it, but the carving were all Thomas.

"Thank you, Tommy," Newt gasps through his tears and he suddenly leaps forward, hugging Thomas tight, tucking his nose into Thomas's neck.

"No problem Newt. After everything you've done for us, it's the very least we can do," Newt pulls back and they smile at each other. The group coos and chuckles and Thomas and Newt blush, breaking apart. Thomas coughs and looks outside for a second, nearly falling over in surprise. 

"Gang, they've started dinner without us. He turns back and helps Newt to his feet, who's still weak after several months asleep. He helps Newt and the rest of the group snags them seats and bowls of food. They sit by the bonfire, and they talk, laughing and joking around, drinking Gally's liquor. After the rest of the group has gone into their huts, Thomas and Newt lay side by side next to a dying fire, gazing up at the stars.

"They are like the ones back in the glade," Newt remarks softly.

"But they're real now, and they're ours," Thomas turns and looks at Newt. He recalls every second he spent next to Newt's bed, holding his hand, praying he'd wake up. He recalls how every afternoon, he'd sit by his friend, read to him, tell him stories, talk to him about his day, cry. How every day he'd fall asleep, head on Newt's bed, body slumped on the floor. How every morning he'd wake up with a crick in his neck, but he wouldn't mind because the first thing he say everyday was Newt's gorgeous blond hair and pale skin. Thomas thinks about telling Newt this, how even before that, he would never trust anyone but himself to carry Newt. How if someone didn't put down Newt gently, he'd lose it. How sometimes looking at Newt was too much, because then he'd remember holding the gun to his head, and then smashing him with a rock. Thomas feels ashamed, hating himself for ever hurting Newt, and because Newt can sense Thomas's guilt, he turns to look at him, reaching out his hand to hold Thomas's. They lay there, holding each other's hands for several comfortable minutes of silence.

"I missed you, Newt. So, so much. My life was dark without you. And now you're back, and I keep thinking you're going to disappear again," Thomas starts to cry, and Newt pulls him into his chest.

"I just got here, and I sure as bloody hell don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I just got you back, Tommy. No one is ever going to separate us, and if they want to, I'd like to see them try," he looks down softly upon the dark curls near his collar bone. Thomas looks up and gazes at the clear blue eyes, like a clear sky in winter, or a pond iced over. Thomas feels a tug in his heart.

"Newt, I-I-I... I love you," he forces out, looking at Newt for a response. Newt smiles.

"I love you too, you bloody idiot," Newt says softly, chuckling.

"N-no. I love you as much more than a friend," this time he closes his eyes tightly, until he feels a hand leave his back and brush his chin, tilting it further up.

"What the actual bloody hell did you think I meant when I said I loved you back?" Newt chuckles again, still softly, as Thomas opens his eyes slowly and wide. He grins hard and reaches forward to place his lips on the blond. He throws himself on top of Newt, straddling him, still kissing. They breathe together and giggle together, kissing under the stars. They hold each other like it's their last day, and as if this night will never end. They kiss each other breathless and stupid. It's sweet, innocent, rushed, hungry, and all  _them_. They grin and smile and break soft kisses just to gaze at each other in awe. Because even after so much time, they still can't believe it's real. the stars shift and move around them, as every second of this night is spent just between them. They fall in love, over, and over again. They reach beyond the restrictions of time and space and become one. They break themselves apart and build each other up again. They kiss and kiss and kiss. They promise never to leave the other, they swear on the very stars above them. The sun shifts on the other side of the world, creeping up on them as the night ends. The sun rises on two peaceful lovers, enjoying each others warmth. Still clothed and covered in sand and dirt, they lie, holding each other, until the first suns rays wake them up from a peaceful slumber. They watch as the sky shifts color and dawns fingertips graze the soft edges of gentle cloud. Pinks and Purples flit across the sky like spilt ink, and the stars fade away as the fiery son peaks over the edges of the horizon and slowly pulls itself into the sky. The boys pick themselves up, and together walk towards their home. For the rest of the day, the cuddle and bask in each others presence, soaking in the idea of them. Something they couldn't enjoy while fighting for their lives. They make up for the lost time in the glade, the scorch, and the broken world around them. But here, they are safe, secure. For every day after that, it's smiles, and fights, but good ones. Ones they can grow and learn from. They learn each other and themselves for years after that beautiful night under the stars. They laugh and cry and tremble after nightmares, but at least the other is there for comfort. They joke and tease with friends, and bury those who lived too short. They grow old and teach the children of their town the stories of their origin. Thomas carves his stories and Newt tends the magnificent plants in the gardens. They spend every night under stars. They sit by the ocean. When Thomas goes, and leaves his lover behind, Newt is fine. He stares at the stars and leans on his cane as the sun rises. Minho and Brenda and Fry and Gally have long since gone, and the young people of the village are patient. Listening as he finishes up his days teaching everyone about the story of his hero, his one and only. As his days start to end, the whole village mourns the passing of the last original glader. They pity his loneliness. But he isn't lonely. Because every night, as he looked at the stars, next to him was Thomas. Shimmering and pale, like silver smoke. Newt had Thomas next to him, and Minho and Brenda would come visit sometimes as well. Newt was always surrounded by his friends, but Thomas was always next to him. So when Newt closed his eyes for the last time, and he slowly stopped breathing, the stars brightened, and the sky came alive. A meteor shower, brighter and more beautiful than they had ever seen in the entirety of its existence occurred the moment Newt slipped away between worlds. While Newt climbed up into the stars, he found his Thomas again. In the tall blades of green grass and starlight, Thomas stood, and the age lifted off of Newts face, his brace and limp leaving. sixteen and seventeen once more, the boys laughed and tumbled among the grass, rejoicing to hold each other again. On the earth, the town, much larger after its original creation, buried Newt next to Thomas and his friends. Humanity built itself back up from the ruins, and the stories of two young boys, very much in love with each other, and their friends, was set in stone and wood, the stories displayed proudly on the headstones of the gladers. Up above, the gladers stayed happy, peaceful, free, after so many years of hard trials. Newt and Thomas because eternity, and through years and years, they stayed among the stars, and whenever young ones looked up, their parents would tell them that the stars belonged to Newt and Thomas, protectors of love and starlight, and there they would remain.


End file.
